The Silver Lining
by olins412
Summary: Victorine von Arden is not like most pureblood witches. She has a job. She's independent. And wants to find love on her own. Her world turns upside down though when her parents arrange a marraige between her and her childhood friend, Draco Malfoy. (Set in a world where the Second Wizarding War didn't end at the end of Draco's 7th year)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or locations from the Harry Potter series. They belong to J.K Rowling.

Sunday night dinner with my parents. It was always the lowlight of me week. They still insisted on keeping up the old pureblood tradition of weekly family formal dinners. I was still shocked that they all the sudden wanted to be a part of my life after I graduated from Hutchbins Academy of Magic. After all the years of sending to the Irish countryside for school, they wanted to act like a real family. Even holidays I spent with the Malfoy family instead of my own. It's a wonder they even allow me to live in the family vacation home instead of the manor.

I was on my way to the fireplaces in the lobby of the Ministry of Magic when something caught my eye. It was a picture of Landon Covington, star chaser of Puddlemere United, on the cover of the Daily Prophet. We had been secretly dating for almost two years. I quickly grabbed a copy and stuffed into my purse before entering a fireplace, throwing some floo powder and saying, "von Arden Manor."

The only thing worse than the feeling of being tugged every which way through the floo network is stepping into the manor and hearing my mother's annoyingly high pitched voice.

"Victorine," she said while wrapping her rail thin arms around me. "We thought you weren't coming."

"It's 7:20 mother, I said I'd be here at 7:15. No need to send out the brigade."

"Don't patronize me Victorine. With the resistance growing it's only a matter of time till they round up all the purebloods."

"The way the dark lord had the muggleborns rounded up."

"Completely different circumstances Victorine. You didn't choose this life, it chose you. You were born into this and you need to accept it. You can't pick and choose the parts of your pureblood life that you want partake in."

Before I could respond my father walked in. The few interactions I had with my parents growing up always ended with my father breaking up an argument between me and my mother. She blindly followed the rules set forth by the dark lord and my father while I always questioned everything. My father always said this would open more opportunities than just being pureblood would.

"Ladies, ladies, let us come into the dining room and eat. No need to start fighting yet, you can have your words after dinner."

Dinner is always the same. My parents asked a few questions over the first course about my work at the ministry and how my potions were working to aid the war. The second course included my mother asking questions about my personal life and trying to find out if I had found a good, pureblood wizard yet. The next few courses were spent in silence until dessert, when my father permitted my mother and me to continue whatever argument we were having earlier as long as it didn't get out of hand.

This dinner was different thought. During the middle courses my mother and father kept making eye contact and nodding or shaking their head. I knew something big was coming. What was it this time? You shouldn't be working. You're too pretty to work. It's an abomination for pureblood women to be in the work world. Or why are you still single? You're too pretty to be single. You need to be married soon before you're too old.

"Victorine, there is something we need to tell you," my mother said as my father took her hand. I could tell this was serious."I think we have indulged your lifestyle long enough. You need to stop working and find a husband. Do you want to end up an old maid like your Aunt Marlow?"

"Of course not, mother."

"Good. Because your father and I have done something that I think you will be very happy about."

"Darling, we have arranged a marriage between you and Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy's son Draco."

"You what," I shouted while I shot up from my seat.

"Honey, aren't you happy? Draco is a fine match, a pureblood, and on our side of this war."

"So because all of those reasons I should give up everything to marry him?"

"Honestly dear, how much would you be giving up? Your job. The family vacation house. Draco can give you a life you never dreamed of. He's very high up in the ministry."

"I can't even think about this right now. Father, thank you for having me for dinner. Mother, always a pleasure. See you both next week."

I quickly apparated from the manor to the vacation house. I poured myself a glass of wine and walked to my bedroom. As soon as I was through the door, someone spun me around and pushed me against the wall.

"You made me spill my wine, Landon."

"My apologies. Would you like me to get you some more or would you rather I," Landon began kissing my neck and collarbone. It took all my strength to push him away.

"Actually Landon, there is something we need to talk about." I took him by the hand and led him to the couch in the sitting area of the bedroom.

"What Vic, you think you're pregnant again," he chuckled. I just shook my head while using wandless magic to refill my glass.

"My parents have informed me that they have…" I took a sip of my drink. "I have to…"another.

"Come on, Vic. Just say it."

I took his hands and said, "They want me to partake in an arranged marriage."

He slowly removed his hands from mine. I could see the hurt in his eyes. Landon and I had talked about marriage. We had planned on talking to my parents after I turned 18 in a month.

"And you're going to go along with it?"

"I don't know yet. I don't want to. I want to be with you. But they're my parents, Landon. I know that we might not have the best relationship but they're still my parents. I don't think that they would do anything that's not in my best interest. And if I went against them, I'd be disowned and lose everyone in my life that is important to me other than you. It's not like we'd have to stop seeing each other. We've been in a relationship for almost two years and still no one knows. And it's common knowledge that no pureblood marriage is monogamous. I want you. That's what I want. But I don't want to lose my family in the process."

"You do realize that in marrying him you'd be marrying one of Voldemort's top agents."

"Voldemort hasn't surfaced in over a year, how do we even know he's still alive?"

"Of course he's still alive Vic. He never goes away. I'm just lucky that I'm not tangled up in this entire war because I'm a public figure. If you married Draco, you'd be deeper in this war than you ever thought you would be."

"Landon, you can't ask me to choose between you and my family. We might not always get along, but they're still my family."

Landon stood up and walked towards the window. He couldn't even look at me. "I think I just need some time to think. We'll talk about this later." And with that, he apparated out of my house.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or locations from the Harry Potter series. They belong to J.K Rowling.

I was in my office, attempting to make a potion that would cure the newest strain of dragon pox when there was a knock at my door.

"Come in."

"I received a very interesting letter from my Aunt Aurora last night."

"Ah, so you know of my impending engagement then?"

"Of course I know. Anytime you don't want to do something, who does she turn to? Me. Your loving cousin, Avalon," my cousin said while sitting at the chair in front of my desk. I quickly turned my chair so that I was facing her. My cousin had inherited the von Arden looks, just as I had. Long dark hair, hypnotizing green eyes and a glare that could kill. She's the cousin closest to my age, only 5 years older. But still unmarried. This was almost unheard of in the pureblood community and was approaching old maid status. She would soon be too old to marry at all.

"And what are you going to do this time, try to convince me to do it or laugh with me about the ridiculous things my mother tries to get me to do."

"Not sure yet. This is a great opportunity, Victorine. But I know how you feel about arranged marriages."

"Did my mother mention in her letter how long I have to decide."

"A week. According to her Draco has already said yes."

"Why," I said exaggerating the end of the word while I spun in my chair. "Why on earth would he agree to this?"

"I know you don't want to hear this right now Vic, but you're kind of a catch. You graduated top of your class at Hutchbins, you have great job, and you're quite beautiful. The last one coming from your von Arden blood. If you turn down this marriage, another arrangement won't be far behind."

I began hitting my head on my desk out of frustration. I stopped and rested my chin on the edge. "Av, if I tell you something, you have to promise to not tell anyone. Ok?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"I mean it. No one."

"Vic, just tell me."

"Will you vow?"

"The unbreakable vow? Really, Vic? For something like this?"

"You don't even know what I'm going to tell you yet."

"Fine." Avalon stuck out her hand and I took it. Centuries ago, the von Ardens had come up with a way to make an unbreakable vow without a third party. It came in very useful when secrets had to be kept.

"Ok. I have a boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend and you're just now telling me. I find this hard to believe. If you have a boyfriend, who is it?"

I pulled my purse out from a drawer and took yesterday's issue of the Daily Prophet from it and slid it my cousin.

"Landon Covington. You expect me to believe that you're dating quidditch star, Landon Covington?"

"Not really, but it is true."

"How, and I ask this nicely, how did you score a guy like that?"

"Years ago, Lucius Malfoy payed a big time quidditch star to come train the Sytherin Quidditch team over summer break. And as you know, I never spent breaks with my own family so I was there. And if you haven't already figured out, that quidditch star was Landon Covington. You know that I've never really followed quidditch so I had no idea who he was. All I knew was he was some gorgeous guy who flew around the Malfoy Manor Quidditch Pitch every day without a shirt on. By the end of the summer we were together."

"Who else knows?"

"No one. Well, I think. You're the only person I've told, so I guess you and whoever he's told."

"I'm not going to tell you what you should do Victorine. But if need someone to talk to, you know where to find me."

"Thanks, Avalon. That means a lot." She quickly got out and walked out of my office. Before I could return to work, the door swung open and a letter flew in. From the obnoxious orange paper I knew it was from my mother.

Victorine,

We will be going to the Malfoy's for dinner tonight. Now, I know at this point that Avalon has probably told you that you have a week to decide and while that is still true, you are to be on your best behavior tonight. Do not act like you do not want this marriage. Be dressed and ready to go at the manor at 7:30, not a minute later. This is a formal dinner so dress appropriately.

Love,

Your Mother


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or locations from the Harry Potter series. They belong to J.K Rowling.

I was staring at my reflection wearing the third dress I had tried on for dinner. It was midnight blue and gathered at the waist by a jewel belt. It was one of the newer dresses my mother had bought me. I have a wardrobe the most muggle, trust fund babies would kill for. I finished it off with dangly earrings, a necklace that Landon had gotten me and silver heels. After magically curling my hair, I apparated to von Arden Manor.

"Would miss like something to drink," asked our house elf Tallulah.

"A glass of wine please." I was going to need as much help to get through this night as I could. As I took my first sip my father entered the room.

"You're starting early tonight, Victorine."

"Learned from the best," I smirked. "Mom."

"You're not excited about tonight are you?"

"Do I look excited, father?" He sat down on the couch facing the fireplace and patted the spot next to him. My father had always been there for me, I knew he would have some good advice.

"I can tell you don't like the idea of an arranged marriage but they can work for lots of people. Your mother and I have had a very satisfying marriage; we've grown very fond of each other. And look at all your aunts and uncles. They've all lived very happy lives together and I think you and Draco could too."

"Father, you know that even though I work at the ministry I want to be as far away from this war as possible. Marrying Draco would put me right at the heart of it. I wish that when the battle happened a year ago, someone would have died. Be it Voldemort or Harry Potter. It would make all of this so much easier if this stupid war was over."

"Victorine, do not speak like that! Your mother and I have kept you out of this as much as we can but you can't go around saying things like that. I don't want to see you become a casualty of this war and if you keep saying things like that, they will kill you."

"Dad, I just think that…"

"Victorine, thank God you're here," my mother said as she paraded down the stairs. She was wearing a gold dress that was surprising age appropriate. "Sorry I took so long, let us floo to Malfoy Manor." My father and I stood up from the couch and walked into the fireplace. "Oh Victorine, for something you apparently don't want you're wearing an awfully showy dress for this dinner." I just shook my head. I should have known that she would have something to say about what I wore no matter what I chose.

"Malfoy Manor."

I hated using the floo network, but with the war still going on most pureblood families were protecting their houses from all outside apparition except for family. I guess we were a little early because no one was waiting for us in the foyer. Instead of waiting for a house elf to fetch the Malfoys my mother took it upon herself.

"Narcissa. Narcissa, we're here." My father and I shared condescending glances. Almost immediately we heard the sound of high heels on the marble floor of Malfoy Manor.

"Aurora, so nice to see you, it's been far too long," Narcissa said as she and my mother hugged. "And Victorine, I haven't seen you since your graduation party over a year ago. Lucius and I are so excited about the prospect of you and our Draco getting married."

"Speaking of Lucius and Draco," my father chimed in. "Where are they?"

"Oh Lucius is just reminding Draco of a few things before dinner starts. They will be joining us any moment." And right on time, I saw the two Malfoy men start descending down the stairs. They were both wearing all black suits and the infamous Malfoy smirk. This was going to be a long dinner.

"Victorine, verlangsamen (slow down)," my mother whispered to me during the first course. I was already on my third glass of wine.

"Leider (sorry) mother." She always used German to reprimand me around the Malfoys. My paternal grandfather had made her learn German at the time of her and my father's engagement. I wondered what the Malfoys would want me to learn.

"Victorine, you work at the ministry don't you," asked Lucius from his spot at the head of the table.

"Yes, , in the potions department. I pretty much spend my days alone with a cauldron."

"Well now that you and Draco could possibly be engaged you won't have to do that anymore. Draco, tell Victorine about what you're doing at the ministry." Draco seemed to not want to be at this dinner just as much as I did.

"I'm working my way up the ladder of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. There are reports that I'm in line to be minister." I smiled and nodded. I should have been impressed but with who I was dating, a lawyer hardly measured up.

The rest of dinner was more torturous than normal. It consisted of Draco and I's parents talking about us as if we weren't there. Bragging about all of our accomplishments, speaking of what a match we would be and trying to predict how much the prophet would pay for pictures of our wedding. After dessert Draco and I wandered off into the gardens after our parents excused us so that they could talk more about the plans for us to wed.

Draco and I had been watching the white peacocks for about twenty minutes before either of us said anything.

"Was that as unbearable for you as it was for me, Vic," he asked while staring at the ground.

"Our parents have never been like that. Of all the dinners we have had together over the years this was probably the most important. Their dream might be coming true."

"I wish they would just let us speak for ourselves instead of talking like we've never met. Your father asking if I knew that you graduated at the top of your class was a personal favorite of mine. Did he forget that I was at your graduation?"

For the first time that night I smiled. Really smiled. I hadn't seen Draco in over a year and didn't realize how much I missed him until right then.

"I've always enjoyed your company Draco. I just don't know if…" He finally looked at me.

"If you'll enjoy it for the rest of your life. I get it."

"Draco it's not like that. Why have you already agreed to this?"

"You were the least of all the evils. My parents have always told me that my marriage would be arranged and I'm okay with that. They compiled a list of all the acceptable pureblood witches that I could marry and told me to choose. It was either you, Pansy, Millicent Bulstrode or Isobel Macdougal. You can see now why I picked you."

"So if I said no you would be left to choose between pug-face, the girl you've described as hag or a Ravenclaw?"

"I suppose."

"Well at least I know now why this is happening. For a while I was scared you might be in love with me." This was what I missed. Being able to be myself. There were maybe three people I could be myself around.

"Ah, Vic, I've known you for far too long and far too well to fall in love with you. I know better than that by now."

"So are we really going to do this? You and me? We're going to get married? I hope you know that I'm not going to stop working."

"I would never imagine you to. You're different from every other pureblood girl out there, Vic. You're way more strong and independent than they could ever wish to be. "

"Is this your attempt at sweet talk, Malfoy?"

"No," he laughed. "Just trying to show you why I picked you over the other girls."

I got up from the bench we had been sitting on and began circling the fountain in front of us.

"So, should I tell my parents now, or make them wait it out the rest of the week?" I turned to look at him. All he did was smirk."You're right. I'll put them through the same torture they put us through tonight." I walked over to Draco and touched his cheek. "I guess I could do a lot worse than you. I could be marrying Flint." We both laughed

"Come on Victorine, it's time to go. You and Draco can see each other at the ministry," my mother yelled from the large doors leading to the backyard.

"Guess I'll see you later. This was fun. Come see my sometime on Level Three."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or locations from the Harry Potter series. They belong to J.K Rowling.

It was three in the morning. I hadn't slept since arriving home from dinner with the Malfoys. I hadn't even changed out of my dress. I was sitting on the back porch of the vacation home drinking freshly brewed tea. I had told Draco I would marry him. Told him before even talking to Landon. Landon. I hadn't spoken to him since the night before. He usually comes over every night after quidditch practice but not tonight. I needed his approval. I wouldn't be able to do this unless he was okay with it. I cared about Draco too much to let him marry Millicent. This was down to me. I understood why he wanted to do it. I was the best choice. The one that wouldn't drive him completely insane throughout marriage. Then I heard it. The sound of apparation. I quickly stood up and turned to look though the window into the house. There he was. My boyfriend. Standing in the middle of my living room looking completely exhausted from practice.

I slowly walked into the house and said, "Practice doesn't usually last this long."

He turned to look at me. I loved the way he looked after practice. All sweaty and fired up from hours on a broom. "I stayed late. Flew for a while to clear my mind. I've had a lot to think about since last night. I'm lucky there was no game today, we might not have an undefeated season anymore."

"Did you decide anything?"

"Yea." We hadn't moved from our spots. Me still just inside the door and him standing next to the couch. He slyly cocked his head to the side signaling me to come closer. He took my hands and sat us on the couch. "Whatever you decide, I'll stand by you. I could never imagine losing my family but I could also never imagine losing you. Also, it spares me months of covers of papers and being hounded for interviews. And I'd much rather be known as the forever bachelor. So it's whatever you want, love."

I smiled and leaned into Landon. He relaxed back onto the couch so that we were almost lying down. "I think I'm going to do it, Landon. It's the best thing for both of us. It will keep both of our families happy and keep me and you from having to tell my parents. I don't know what my father would do if he found out I had been dating someone for two years without him knowing."

Landon was stroking my hair and trying to comfort me. "So you're going to do it? You're going to marry the Malfoy boy?"

I removed myself from Landon's arms and sat up. "How did you know?"

"I guess the way you've talked about the arrangement. And knowing how close your families are."

I stood up and grabbed Landon's hand. "Come on, babe. Let's go to bed. I've been awake for too long. Time for sleep"

He stood up and began leading me towards my bedroom. "Babe, I had no plans of sleeping."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or locations from the Harry Potter series. They belong to J.K Rowling.

My week was up. It was time to put my parents out of their misery and tell them the news. Thankfully, I had had sometime that week to relax before starting the daunting task of wedding planning. I had found the cure to the new strain of Dragon Pox earlier that week and Landon was gone for a few days for a series of games against the Chudley Cannons.

My mother had sent me fourteen letters since our dinner with the Malfoys reminding me of the perks of becoming Mrs. Draco Malfoy. I knew that telling her the news would be her proudest moment. I quickly took one last glance in the mirror and apparated to the manor. My parents were sitting on the couch facing the fireplace awaiting my arrival.

"Darling," my mother said as she made her way towards me. "I'm so excited you're here." She awkwardly hugged me and I made a face of pain at my father. She wasn't excited I was there; she was excited at the thought that I could be getting married. "Let's not waste any time. To the dining room."

We had made it through all of dinner without my mother asking of my decision. I suppose my father had told her to let me tell them in my own time. After dessert my father stood up and said,

"Shall we retire to the drawing room?"

We all walked up the stairs and down the long corridor. Tallulah was already inside, pouring three glasses of wine. As we took out seats, she handed us out glasses.

"I think you have put your mother though enough torture, Victorine. Have you made your decision?"

I took a sip from my glass and said, "Yes," I paused. I saw my mother perk up. "Yes, I have made my decision." The look on my mother's face faded. "I have decided that it would be in my best inter," my mother interrupted me.

"For Merlin's sake, Victorine, out with it."

"I will marry Draco."

My mother squealed with happiness. My father was smiling from ear to ear. I realized just how much my parents wanted this marriage. It was worth marrying Draco just to see my parents like this. They weren't even this excited at my graduation.

"I will write Narcissa right away. A celebration is in order." And with that, my mother scurried out of the room.

"You're making us very proud darling. A happy life is all we ever wanted for you and I am positive that Draco will be able to give you that."

"I know daddy. I know how happy is this is making you and mother. Especially her."

"Your mother has been planning your wedding since the day you were born. I really hope this brings the two of you closer together."

"I don't know daddy. I think she's just going to take over all the planning and make it her wedding the sequel."

Just then, the door to the drawing room swung open and Narcissa Malfoy sauntered in with open arms.

"A daughter. I'm going to have a daughter. This is the happiest day of my life." I stood up so that Narcissa could hug me. I could see my father and Lucius shaking hands and my mother and Draco having a few words. "This is such a joyous occasion. Our children Aurora, our children, getting married. Who would have ever thought it?"

Tallulah came into the room carrying a bottle champagne almost as big as she is. She quickly poured the champagne and dispersed the glasses. Lucius was the first to speak.

"Today, we celebrate the joining of our two families. Victorine, since the day you were born, Narcissa and I have been wishing for the day of you and Draco's engagement. This will be wedding of two very powerful, pureblood families, and the event of the century. To Victorine and Draco." Lucius raised his glass and was all followed as we repeated his last line.

"Now down to business," my mother said. We couldn't just be happy for five minutes. "There will be an engagement party this coming Saturday."

"That soon," I interjected.

"Of course. We need to get things moving if we want to get you two married by the end of the year."

"The end of the year? It's only September."

"Do you plan on repeating everything I say, Victorine?"

I simply shook my head in reply. My mother and Narcissa then went on and on about wedding plans. I would need to take time off work to look at invitations and flowers and wedding locations and other nonsense. To me, none of the plans were important. I would be just fine with a small ceremony, but not my mother. Or Narcissa. They wanted this to be a wedding no one would forget.

"Now onto the topic of children," my mother was beaming. Before she could elaborate my father interjected.

"Aurora, shall we excuse Victorine and Draco?"

"I suppose. I can bring Victorine up to date on all of this later. Darling, you and Draco are free to leave." I think she saw the mischief glisten in my eyes because she quickly added, "But do not leave the manor"

Draco and I exited the drawing room and I immediately went back to the main staircase to take another flight up. This was probably only the third or fourth time that he had been at the manor. When our families spend time together it is usually at his family's manor. This would be his first time in this wing of the manor. I opened the double doors and we entered the manor's music room. I quickly sat down at the piano and began playing Liszt's Paganini Etude S.161 No.3. Draco took a seat on the couch next to the piano where my father usually sat when he would listen to me play.

"You play the piano?"

"My grandfather taught me," I said as I continued to play. "He left me this piano along with all his music when he died. I play when I'm frustrated. It helps calm me."

I finished the song and began to play 's Kinderszenen op.15 (Part ll).

"You're as annoyed with our parents as much as I am?"

"Of course. We've just only decided to get married and they've not only pretty much planned the whole thing but now they're planning grandchildren? It's ridiculous."

"Did you think it would be different, Vic? You really thought that our mothers would let us have a say in our own wedding?"

"I guess you're right. I haven't had much say in my life up to this point, why would it be different now." I stopped playing and looked at him. "You know that in marrying me you're also marrying my family?"

We both laughed. Combining our two families would be a whole lot of crazy. And as soon as the prophet got wind of it, even more so.

"Draco can I ask you something?" I was absenting mindedly playing chords on the piano.

"Anything."

"Are you still involved with the war?"

He looked like he was thinking about his answer before sighing and finally answering.

"Not currently no. But I could be called into it at any time."

I got up from the piano and went out onto the balcony.

"Does that disappoint you?" I turned my head to see Draco standing in the door frame.

"I don't know," I looked away. "It's what I was scared of. I don't want to be more a part of this war than I have to be."

"Vic, you won't be." He had moved so that he was standing next to me. "Just because I'm involved doesn't mean you have to be. I'm not going to let anyone make you do something you don't want to do."

"That means a lot."

"I'm going to go see if our parents are done." Draco turned and walked back into the room to make his way out the door. And then I saw it. Sitting on the railing where his hand had just been. A ring box. I picked it up and spun around.

"What is this?" He looked at me and smiled.

"Open it." I did. Inside was the most beautiful ring I had even seen. Draco had made his way back to the balcony. "It's been in the Malfoy family for hundreds of years. It was the engagement ring my mother wore. And my grandmother. And my.."

"I get the idea." There was an oval cut diamond in the center that was surrounded by two circles of more diamonds. Even the band had diamonds on it. "Do I have to put it on myself?"Draco took the box from my hands and got down on one knee. I covered my face with my hands and then moved my fingers so I was looking at him. "Seriously?"

"I figure is we're going to do this, we might as well do it right." He cleared his throat. "Victorine Samara Von Arden, will you marry me?"

"Yes. Yes, Draco Malfoy, I will marry you."


	6. Chapter 6

I was sitting at a table outside of a restaurant in Diagon Alley waiting for Avalon. It was the day after Draco and I's engagement was finalized and it was all over the cover the Daily Prophet. I had picked the largest hat in my wardrobe and was currently hiding behind an issue of the prophet. Suddenly, over the top of the paper I saw my cousin talking to the hostess. I quickly flipped the paper down and then back up. Thankfully she noticed me and came and took the seat across from me.

"You've been engaged less than twenty-four hours and there is already this much attention to you engagement?"

"What? You doubted the publicity power of my mother and Narcissa Malfoy?"

"Well, when you put it that way.."

Since removing the paper I was hiding behind people were starting to notice me. With the war still going on the only people who usually felt safe enough to spend extended periods of time in society were purebloods and they definitely knew who Draco and I were and how momentous our engagement was.

"We can leave if you like," my cousin said noticing my uneasiness.

"No, it's fine. It's something I'll have to get used to."

"So then let me see it."

"See what?"

"Your ring, of course."

"Oh," I said as I laughed and showed my left hand to Avalon.

"It's gorgeous. Did Draco pick it out himself?"

"Sadly no. He said it's been in the Malfoy family for generations."

"Well its beautiful."

I just smiled in return and spun the ring back around so it was facing the inside of my hand. Narcissa had said that they didn't want any pictures published of the ring until after the engagement party. A party the reporters and photographers of the Daily Prophet would be at.

"So you're really doing this then?"

"Marrying Drace? Yes. It's the road of least aversion. Keeps my parents happy and keeps him from having to marry into an undoubtedly unhappy marriage."

"And Landon?"

"What about Landon? He and I have talked about it and we've decided to continue our relationship. We've been together almost two years and no one knows. Why would we stop now?"

"Because you're engaged. To perhaps one of the most powerful wizards of our time. You can't marry Draco and keep Landon for yourself." I could see her emotion growing.

"Avalon, I don't understand why you're getting so upset."

"You don't? Really? I'm almost to the age that no respectable pureblood wizard will want to marry me," She was speaking in a harsh, hushed tone. "And what do I do then. You can't keep them all for yourself."

She quickly got up and left me there at the table. At least she had spared me the embarrassment of a scene on the day my engagement was announced. I gathered my things and headed towards the entry to the ministry.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or locations from the Harry Potter series. They belong to J.K Rowling.

I was sitting at my desk counting the minutes away. I was currently avoiding everyone. Avalon. My parents. Draco. Even, Landon. He would be arriving back soon from his most recent series. There was a slow, determined knock at my door.

"Come in," I said lackadaisically. The door opened to reveal Draco. I quickly grabbed a handful of ground giant bone and threw it into the cauldron next to me. The contents created a small explosion.

"Victorine," he yelled as he shut the door. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm upset. This is what I do when I'm upset."

"Blow things up?"

"Yes. It helps calm everything I'm feeling."

"Remind me to never upset you," he said as he took the seat across from my desk.

"Good luck with that." I supported my head with my hands and closed my eyes.

We sat there in silence till he asked, "You want to tell me what's wrong?"

"I guess. Avalon is mad at me. I said something that was insensitive. Something that I really wish I could take back."

"And that was?" I was genuinely surprised that he was interested.

"It's not important."

"What are you doing here anyway? You're on leave right? Since you found the cure for troll pox."

"Dragon pox. And yes. I just didn't want to go home so I came here to…

"Blow things up?" We both laughed. Suddenly, the door swung open and a letter flew into my office landing on my desk. Without even opening it I knew who it was from

Love,

We made it back. I thought that we could celebrate the team's wins and your breakthrough on the dragon pox vaccine. I'll be at yours around 8. We shall go to dinner at one of those fancy restaurants you love. Why I ever fell in love with a girl deep in pureblood tradition is beyond me.

Yours,

L

I loved his handwriting. Dinner plans would have to change though since the engagement has been announced. The letter even smelled like him. I didn't realize I was inadvertently smiling.

"Vic,"Draco said, pulling me out of my trance. "Who's that from."

"Oh, just my mother. She has questions about wedding plans. Colors and such. Anyway, I should be going, nothing really keeping me around here." I stuffed the letter in my purse and walked to the door. Before exiting, I turned my head towards Draco and said, "I guess I'll see you on Saturday. At the engagement party."

"Yea. See you then." There was a twinge of disappointment in his voice. It hadn't occurred to me that maybe Draco was wanting to spend time together now that we were engaged but I couldn't tell him the real reason I was as anxious to get home as I was.

"How about lunch tomorrow? You know, if you can find a break from all you super important legal stuff."

"You know Vic, I'm really busy so I'll just see you Saturday." He got out of his chair and walked right past me, down the hall and back towards his office. If I was going to be the only one trying, this marriage would lose its appeal very quickly.


End file.
